Question: $\dfrac{7}{5} \div \dfrac{9}{4} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{9}{4}$ is $\dfrac{4}{9}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{7}{5} \div \dfrac{9}{4} = \dfrac{7}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{9} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{7}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{9}} = \dfrac{7 \times 4}{5 \times 9} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{7}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{9}} = \dfrac{28}{45} $